


are you safe [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Joe MacMillan, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: You are not safe.





	are you safe [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> A small vid for disaster bisexual Joe MacMillan, a frequently terrible human being that I love with my whole over-identifying heart.

Password is **safe**.

[Available on Vimeo.](https://vimeo.com/309046256)


End file.
